1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to port testing apparatuses and particularly to the testing of telecommunication ports of electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices for telecommunications need to take a conducted emission test before shipment. The conducted emission test includes two parts, one part is to test power ports and the other part is to test telecommunication ports. The power ports can be easily tested using a common multimeter. However, there is currently no appropriate testing apparatus for easily testing the telecommunication ports. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.